


Just Juicy

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Funtimes ;), Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack invites Rhys to a private beach club with a very specific, very delicious plan in mind.





	Just Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some summer themed stuffing kink! I hope you guys enjoy this :)

When Rhys’ phone buzzed in his pocket halfway through robotics lecture, he figured it was Jack sending him flirty texts, as he usually did whenever he knew Rhys was attending class. When he snuck his phone out of his pocket, head still tilted towards his professor while his eyes traveled down beneath the desk, he quickly saw he was right—well, half right.

He could tell by the little image—Jack sporting a pair of yellow sunglasses tipped down on his nose—next to his name who had texted him, but when he brought the screen closer he could see Jack was interested in more than just some casual flirting.

“ _u wanna go to beach, sugar? ;)_ ”

Rhys had honestly planned little more than hanging out at Jack’s apartment and making getting a jumpstart on next week’s homework, but now he found himself thinking of warm sand and cool breeze and relaxing waves. Without a car and willingness to suffer public transit for longer than ten minutes someplace like the beach had always felt a little out of reach, but now that he was dating Jack those things weren’t relevant. Jack’s spontaneity continued to be a bit of an adjustment, but Rhys wasn’t about to decline a nice afternoon off full of his boyfriend’s characteristic spoiling.

“ _yeah, i’m down_ ,” Rhys tapped out quickly, crossing his legs under his desk to better hide his phone, “ _u want me to go home and get changed?”_

Jack’s response was immediate.

“ _nah wils gonna pick u up in 10. hell have everything for u.”_

Rhys supposed it didn’t matter that his class didn’t end for another half hour.

* * *

After excusing himself for a “bathroom break”—an excuse his professor probably didn’t buy, considering Rhys had taken his laptop and bag along with him—Rhys found himself outside the engineering building on the little roundabout, waiting for the familiar sleek black car to pull up to the curb.

He slid into the seat, shrugging his book bag off besides him before buckling up and settling in for the ride. Wilhelm’s familiar slicked, coarse hair crested up over the driver’s headrest and nearly brushing the roof of the not-all-that-small car. Rhys often wondered how such a beastly guy could possibly fit in anything smaller than a hummer, but the guard-turned-driver’s gruff exterior preempted any personal question Rhys might ever want to ask.

“Here,” Wilhelm grunted, not moving his eyes from the road as he reached back and shoved a shopping bag into Rhys’ hands, “Jack wants you to wear one of these.”

He mumbled a confused _thanks_ as he sat back in his seat, peering inside the bag. Within he could see all of the new swimsuits Jack had bought him in anticipation of summer, including the bikini top Rhys wasn’t sure he would _ever_ consider actually wearing out in public. He pursed his lips as he brushed through the suits, eventually deciding on a pair of tight swimming trunks he remembered trying on a few weeks back when he and Jack had gone to the mall to check out the new seasonal wear. Rhys liked how hugged his butt and thighs perfectly, the vibrant aqua color complementing his tattoos.

He’d started rubbing the stretchy, expensive fabric when Wilhelm spoke up again.

“He wants you ready by the time we get there, if you can manage changing in the car.”

“W-What?” Rhys started at the suggestion. Wilhelm’s terse sigh had him feeling embarrassed at his reaction, but he wasn’t exactly used to stripping down in front of strangers.

“Can put up the glass if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Uh…I guess…” Rhys mumbled as Wilhelm rolled the partition window up, dark glass enough to shield Rhys while letting the guard still check the backseat window. He still squished himself up against the side door, hiding behind the carseat as he unbuckled his belt and wiggled his pants off.

Thankfully he’d only thrown on jeans and a lazy shirt for today instead of his more complicated outfits, and before long he’d managed to wrangle himself into the tight swimsuit. He folded up his discarded clothes and placed them neatly into the shopping bag before shyly knocking on the partition.

“U-Um—I’m done now!” His voice squeaked as the glass scrolled back down. He could see the edge of Wilhelm’s amused grin from around the headrest and blushed, busying himself in his phone as he waited for the drive to end.

Rhys figured Jack was taking him to some popular local beach, but as the car pulled up to some fancy gate he quickly realized _of course_ Jack would belong to something as ridiculous as a beachside country club. His heart leapt in his throat as Wilhelm rolled down the window, stiffly handing a golden card over to the guy manning the little booth. After a moment he passed the card back and the gates before them opened up, revealing a smooth stone path winding up to a sprawling red and white building springing out from the manicured lawns.

Rhys felt a little embarrassed getting out of the car in his swimsuit and almost wished Wilhelm would come with him, but the guard had already drove off as soon as Rhys had scampered out of the backseat. He frowned, wrapping his arms around himself as wealthy families and well-dressed socialite types passed him on their way in and out of the club’s entrance. His phone suddenly buzzed in his hands, and he nearly dropped it before managing to fumble open his inbox.

“ _wil drop u off yet? tick tock sunshine”_

Rhys shimmied off to the side of the main doors, getting out of the way of the other guests as he thumbed out an answer to Jack.

“ _yeah i’m here but all these rich people are kind of scaring me. help?”_

Laying on the vulnerability was the best way to actually get Jack to do what he wanted. He rubbed his thighs together, dancing awkwardly in his flip-flops as he waited on a response. Finally, his phone vibrated again.

“ _lol aww babe thats adorable. just go up to the desk and tell em youre here for jack lawrence theyll take you right to me.”_

Rhys bit his lip, annoyed Jack just couldn’t come and get him himself, but fine. He awkwardly slipped through the beach club entrance, one arm still clutched around his body as he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. His flip-flops slapped against the terra-cotta tiles, plasticky sound extra loud as he approached the front desk and the two polo-clad hostesses helping guests.

“Hi, I— _um_ —“ he fumbled, cloistering his half-nude body against the little podium’s glossy driftwood decorations, “I’m here to _uh_ —Jack Lawrence is here and I’m his _uh_ , guest? He wanted me to meet him here—“

“Mr. Lawrence?” One of the hostesses piped back, voice cheerful yet knowing. “Of course, he just informed us! One of our attendants will take you right to him.”

The burly, blond guy with the same uniform polo stretched across his chest soon came to guide Rhys through the club’s lobby and out onto the shoreline, helping him feel slightly less self conscious and more like he belonged here.

The sight of the brilliant white sands and crystal blue waters helped him forget the initial awkwardness, breath taken by the beauty of the large private beach. Elegant white sailboats and gaudy little kayaks peppered the ocean beyond the cresting waves, while the shore was busy but not nearly as crowded as some of the public beaches Rhys had been to as a kid. More of the same white-clad employees flitted expertly about the shore, passing between clusters of baby-blue umbrellas and dark wood lounge chairs, laden with trays topped with fancy food and brightly colored drinks. 

Rhys kept following the attendant down a wood-plank path embedded in the sand, watching the little scenes of summer fun pass alongside him as they moved towards a roped off area of the beach filled with an array of covered cabanas. They looked much, much fancier than those he remembered from his youth—those usually nothing more than a cheap thatch roof propped up on shaky supports—almost like little three-walled houses set up on the sand. Indeed, when he glanced inside one as it passed, he could see they were lavishly decorated, with elegant chairs and tables surrounding a glass coffee table and nearly hiding a crisply made daybed in the back. The wispy, cream-colored curtains framing the cabana drifted in the sea breeze, the smell of fresh linen and salt drifting his way.

As they walked further and further the cabanas grew emptier and emptier, until they passed a row completely unoccupied as far as Rhys could see. Just when he was about to question whether this guy was leading him to Jack or to something more nefarious—maybe these rich dudes were gonna harvest his young blood for immortality or something, or enslave him in their smiling khaki-short-white-polo ranks—when he finally stopped in front of a particularly large cabana, smiling towards the entrance.

“Mr. Lawrence, sir, your guest has arrived.”

“Oh yeah? Frikkin’ _finally_!”

Jack came bounding out from the entrance in the cabana, clad only in a pair of yellow and white shorts and the pair of sunglasses from his picture in Rhys’ contacts. His pecs and arms glistened in the sun, muscles bulging attractively against his tan skin and despite the fact that Rhys had been a little annoyed with the whole run-around of getting to his boyfriend, his appearance and charming grin as he dropped a twenty into the attendant’s palm and switched attention back to Rhys had him feeling proper butterflies.

“Damn. You’re looking _good_ , sweetheart,” Jack crooned, hands immediately gluing to one of their favorite positions on Rhys’ body—settled appreciatively atop his hips, right where the tight blue spandex met his skin.

“Kind of wish you’d worn that bikini, though.”

Rhys rolled his eyes as Jack led him under the shade of the cabana, one hand remaining on his hip.

“In your dreams…you’re gonna have to sweeten the deal _lots_ more to get me to wear that thing in public.”

“Maybe next time, then, ‘cause you’re already in for a world of sweetness and spoiling today.” Jack motioned towards one of the hardwood chairs, filled out with fluffy white pillows. “Sit, sit kitten. I’ll get everything ready.”

Rhys settled down in the seat, kicking his feet up on the glass-top coffee table as he relaxed into the soothing sea breeze. Now that he’d properly stepped inside one, Rhys could appreciate in full just how tricked out and luxurious these cabanas were. The solid walls of the cabana sported several frames full of watercolor artwork splashed in common ocean motifs, from a family of dolphins to a colorful sunset to minimalist brushstrokes resembling a shoreline from above. A small dark wood cabinet on the lefthand side contained bundles of rolled up towels and a couple aesthetically placed starfish and sand dollars, while Jack stood on the right next to a tiny bar and fridge. Rhys’ stomach groaned, reminding him he hadn’t eaten a proper lunch yet.

“You got anything good in there?” He called as Jack rummaged through the fridge, expecting some kind of snacks or alcohol, but instead watched as Jack hoisted a large watermelon up onto the bar and turned to flash a grin at Rhys.

“In the mood for something refreshing, sugar?”

“Ooh, watermelon? I can’t even remember the last time I had that…” Talk about nostalgia. Rhys remembered summertime in his parents house, when his mother would occasionally splurge on the sweet, juicy snack, cutting it crosswise and topping the massive, circular slice with whipped cream. She called it “watermelon pie,” in retrospect a sneaky move to get Rhys to eat a “healthy” dessert. Too bad his sweet tooth had still ended up getting the better of him as an adult.

But while it was no beachside ice cream sundae, digging into a fresh slice of watermelon _did_ sound pretty good right now. He pulled himself up to kneel on the chair, mouth watering as he waited for Jack to start cutting him a piece, but the older man stood still and merely looked back on him, wearing that smug grin that meant he was about to put a plan in motion.

“Oh come on, Jack, don’t tease…I’m _starving_ …” He pouted, reaching over the armrest to tug at the man’s shorts. Yet the amusement in his smile only grew. 

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely gonna let you have some. One condition though, sweetheart,” Jack trailed his fingers down the side of the melon, following the pattern of green stripes.

“I’m not too hungry yet, so I wanna see you eat it on your own.”

Rhys’ lips parted, sizing up the fruit, how it dwarfed even Jack’s large hands in comparison.

“Are you serious? Jack, that’s gotta be like a five pound melon…”

“Now now, you don’t gotta finish the _whole_ thing, sweetheart, just what you can manage.” Jack tapped his finger against the thick rind and winked. “Then I’ll spoil you rotten for the rest of the day. Promise.”

Rhys furrowed his brow at the watermelon, trying to figure out Jack’s game before it dawned on him. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh don’t tell me…this is another one of your _things_ …”

“No idea what you’re talking about, sugar. Just trying to give my boyfriend a nice, refreshing snack so we can best enjoy such a beautiful beach day.”

Rhys snorted and shot him a disbelieving eye. He wouldn’t be fooled. Rhys knew about Jack’s varied kinks. He’d even noticed the rapt way Jack watched him eat before, especially if the meal in question had been home cooked. He’d played around with it a bit as soon as he’d figured it out, enjoying Jack’s food in such an overly coquettish fashion that he felt pretty silly, but Jack ate it all up. He loved watching Rhys enjoy meals in such a luxuriating fashion, and if it earned the young man more of his boyfriend’s attention then he was more than willing to lavish attention on Jack’s stranger kinks.

But watermelon wasn’t exactly a home-cooked meal, and most of the aforementioned scenarios had been enjoyed in the privacy of Jack’s own home. Though—Rhys’ glanced sidelong towards the entrance of the cabana—they _were_ fairly secluded here, and he felt the club’s staff had purposefully put them far away from the families and other couples renting the spaces. They were obviously familiar enough with Jack’s shenanigans.

So, fine. If it earned him a relaxing afternoon complete with some lazy canoodling on the cabana’s daybed, he’d play along.

“All right. I’ll play your game…” Rhys unfolded his knees and sat back properly on the chair. “But only if you buy me the biggest, most expensive thing I want for dinner later.”

“Sure, sure, kitten. If you have enough room left, I’ll fill it with whatever you want.”

Jack pulled a blue plastic cutting board and a large knife out of the drawer in the bar, whistling to himself as he sunk the knife into the watermelon, edge slicing deftly through the rind as he worked it around the fruit’s girth. Rhys swallowed as juice spurt out from the cut and onto Jack’s forearm, where the muscles beneath his tanned skin flexed with effort. He’d nearly sliced all the way around when he slid the knife out and set it aside, instead going in with his hands. When Jack slipped his fingers into the leaking gap and cracked the melon open Rhys couldn’t help the way his cock stirred in his swim trunks.

Jack chopped one of the halves into large, but still manageable slices, before arranging them neatly on one of the clean white plates provided. He slid it across the coffee table towards Rhys, expression devious and interested as he sat in the chair across from him.

“Well. Go ahead, sugar. Whenever you’re ready.”

Rhys grabbed the first slice and bit into it without really thinking, the juice exploding into his mouth in a rush of sweet. He moaned in surprise, breaking off a huge chunk of melon that he struggled to swallow as more fluid flooded into his throat. He covered his mouth, cheeks bulging as he tried to chew, juice wetting his lips redder.

“Don’t choke, kitten—no need to end our fun that early,” Jack joked as Rhys struggled to swallow down the watermelon, taking a deep breath when he finally managed to get it down.

“S-Shut up…” Rhys coughed, before finishing the rest of the slice in slower, measured bites. Once he finished he placed the gnawed rind back on the plate and grabbed two more slices in each hand.

The watermelon tasted sweet and perfectly ripe, succulent flesh a pretty dark pink. Rhys sucked at the excessive juice that dripped from the fruit after each bite, licking it off his fingers as he shoved more into his mouth, taking his time so he wouldn’t choke again.

More juice dripped down his chin and down his neck towards his collarbone. He moved to wipe it away only for Jack to catch his wrist, eyes fixed to the trails of pinkish fluid now dripped onto his chest. He gulped, his cock twitching in his shorts at his boyfriend’s grip.

“Don’t.” Jack’s eyes twinkled, silhouetted by the sunny shore behind him. “We’ll get to that later, don’t worry.”

Rhys flushed, remembering the daybed behind him. Jack picked up one particularly large slice and nudged it into his palm as he let go of his wrist. Rhys cradled the piece in both palms, licking his lips and looking up under his lashes at Jack as he took a tender bite. The other man’s smile curled in utter satisfaction, like a spoiled cat, as he lounged back into his chair, resting his palm against his cheek.

Rhys finished half of the huge slice before he realized how full he felt. He cradled the half-empty rind in one palm as he looked down at himself. The watermelon’s thick, succulent flesh began to settle heavily in his stomach, making him feel bloated though he knew he’d only eaten a couple of pieces. His flat, yet slightly squishy middle looked a little tauter than before, and when he placed a hand against it and took a deep breath it expanded slowly, laboring with the fullness like a balloon densely filled with liquid. Oddly, this feeling didn’t diminish his arousal—in fact, it only wound tighter and hotter inside him.

Jack noticed the way he touched his stomach, and chuckled, nudging the still-laden plate even closer.

“Come on. You can handle a lot more. I know you can, sugar.”

Rhys knew. Full as he felt he knew he could eat more—after all it was just _watermelon_ , not anywhere close to those decadent, elaborate meals Jack made whenever he itched to watch Rhys indulge in food. He could more than handle fruit that was half liquid.

Rhys ate through two more thick slices before his stomach started to properly protest, rounding out even more than before with the amount of the melon he’d packed in. The waistband of his shorts now clung close to the underside of his slightly bulging belly, marking little indents into his skin. The juice streaming down his chest had finally dripped over his abdomen, leaving pinkish trails in their wake that stuck to his skin. He moaned, bracing one hand against the side of his stomach as he dropped the slice he’d just finished, missing the plate completely as it splatted against the table.

“ _Mmm_ …Jack…” He whined, reclining back into his chair. Rhys felt like all the fruit he’d eaten was pressing back up against his lungs, keeping him plugged up and full and in serious need of a nap, but to his dismay Jack rose and grabbed another thick slice in hand. He caged Rhys against the chair as he braced his other hand against the armrest and waved the tip of the piece right under his nose.

“Oh, just one more, sweetheart, let daddy feed you one slice and we’ll stop, _promise_.”

Though Rhys had reason to doubt Jack’s promises based on past experience with him, he couldn’t deny his boyfriend when he pressed so close, handsome smile persuading Rhys to trust him. So he opened his mouth and let Jack slip the tip of the slice between his lips, letting the juice dribble down to his chin as he chewed.

Jack fed him lazily, even breaking off a piece of the slice and pressing his fingers between Rhys’ lips, feeling the boy’s tongue weave between the digits as he slid the morsel of watermelon from Jack’s light grasp. It was messy and Jack’s fingers tasted like salt and sand, but when they left his mouth Rhys let out a whine at the loss.

The sunlight suddenly darkened as Jack drew the drapery of the cabana around the front, shutting out the world around before he swept back to Rhys. The young man rested his hands atop his belly, suddenly wary of the pressure building both there and down below, his cock now straining against his shorts, no doubt obvious to Jack as he again loomed over Rhys, expression wavering between fondness and lust.

“Oh Rhys…Rhysie…” He shook his head, lifting one finger to stroke under Rhys’ sticky chin. “You’re just such a _good boy_ for daddy. You cut class early to come to a place you’ve never been before, you gorge yourself just ‘cause you know it’ll make me happy…you’re so _perfect._ ”

Rhys knew Jack was no stranger to talking like this, buttering him up with compliments so Rhys would continue to do exactly what his boyfriend wanted, but right now he played right into Jack’s hands, trembling and gasping and letting out a watery “r-really?”

And Jack smiled, almost earnest, and slipped a piece of errant hair off of Rhys’ forehead, tucking it back with a smooth pet as he kissed between his eyes.

“Course I do, babe. So perfect for me.”

Jack’s words were so _nice_ and sweet, they flooded through him and made him feel full and safe and secured. Rhys tipped his head back, eyes slipping shut as Jack’s lips started to move, down his cheek and to his chin, briefly, before moving onto his neck. Sucking against his skin, like he could draw the sweetness of the dripping watermelon right from it.

Rhys shivered as one of Jack’s hands came to rest atop his bloated stomach, casually rubbing as he worried hickeys against his neck. It felt good, the touch to his tender middle plunging down to his crotch, where the head of his cock started bleeding precum against the fabric of his shorts.

“Such a tasty little thing you are…just wonderful…” Jack groaned against Rhys’ throat, before moving down to his chest where his nipples stood, pink and flushed and firm. Jack welcomed them into his mouth, earning a low gasp from Rhys as he squirmed beneath his boyfriend’s touch.

As Jack touched him, stroked him, sucked him, Rhys became all too aware of the sluggishness in his own body. Indeed, as Rhys’ nipples popped out from between Jack’s lips, he suddenly felt too heavy to move, to get up or do anything in return for his lover—thankfully Jack’s hands slipped under his back and legs not a moment later, hoisting him up from his chair. Jack carefully stepped away from the front of the cabana towards the back, where the daybed lay in shadow, cool white linens an invitation to soil with their body’s, to cushion Rhys’ sticky skin as Jack laid him down and prepared to do whatever he willed with his boyfriend.

Rhys welcomed whatever more he had in mind with open arms.


End file.
